Focus on Me
by Isabeaux3
Summary: Eva Watson is a transfer student with a few more quirks than her drinking habits. In her hazy stupor, she notices a few occurrences that are just too perfect for coincidence, particularly where a specific group of guys are concerned. Perhaps a good mystery is enough to pull her out of her funk. -Disclaimer- I do not own the Covenant. -Author's Note- I edited the chapters.
1. And the Beat Goes On

The bass vibrated through my body as I made my way around the party. I had always loved bon fire parties. This one made my Top Five despite the fact I was by myself; I found comfort in the mini forest surrounding us. I recognized girls from the dorm down the hall from my own and decided to go over.

"Hey! I'm Eva," I said holding my hand out to the two girls.

"Kate and this is my roommate Sarah. You're down the hall from us, right?"

"Yeah. 321 and that," I said pointing at a thin strawberry blonde hanging on a jock, "is my roommate."

"I am so sorry! Kira is such a bitch."

Kate flipped her long black hair over her shoulder turning to look at four guys approaching us.

"Baby!"

She threw herself into the arms of a guy with shaggy brown hair and a muscular build. Looking at the rest of them, I noticed they were all well built. _Hmm…with delicious faces to match._ Kate turned away to introduce Sarah and me to the Quartet of Hotness.

"Sarah, Eva, this is Pogue, my boyfriend," she said as he extended his hand for a good, solid shake.

"I'm Caleb," another brunette with close cropped hair took my hand next.

"Tyler," a shorter guy blushed giving a weak shake of his hand.

"And I am Garwin, Reid Garwin," Blondie spoke with bravado bringing my hand to his lips.

I hate to admit it, but my face flushed at the tingle his lips inspired. Sarah giggled when it was her turn to be wooed by Rico Suave. I rolled my eyes once I got my body under control.

"So where are you two from?" Caleb cleared his throat, steering the attention away from Reid, his gaze locked on Sarah.

"I transferred from Bos-" Sarah started, only to be interrupted by my cow of a roommate.

"Boston Public, right? Tell me, how does one go from a public to Spenser?"

"The same way you got your rep for being the school bicycle; she earned it."

Before I could even think about the consequences, the words tumbled out of my mouth. The group stared at me until Reid recovered first laughing.

"I think I'm in love! What's your name again," he asked placing an arm around my waist.

"Eva. I didn't think that the Jameson was gonna kick in so fast, damn."

At that point, Kira's group of jocks and some guy came over to check out the commotion. _I'm in deep shit._ The head jock, Aaron I think, got in my face glaring.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Apologize!"

"I'm Eva, and where I come from we don't apologize for calling it how we see it." _Oh yeah, that whiskey is definitely kicking in, hehehe._

Aaron looked at me for a moment then pushed Reid, figuring laying hands on me wasn't a good idea.

"You posers make me wanna puke," a lackey spoke up. At that moment a new guy showed up, on whose side was unclear.

"Whoa whoa whoa! There's no need for that," he said looking between Aaron and me, then glancing at Kira to say," you were being kind of bitchy."

"You new kids need to get something straight; around here what I say goes."

I looked at Reid and busted out laughing, almost falling over.

"Here's what you need to get straight, Burt, when a North Dakota girl is whiskey wasted you shut the hell up 'cause Lord knows how frisky she's gonna get. For instance," I said stepping closer, "am I gonna kiss you, or knock you on your ass," I leaned in as if to steal a kiss then pushed his face away with my hand.

As Aaron stumbled back, the lackey that mention puking blew chunks all over the Varsity jacket coming closer. We scrambled away, trying to keep out of line of fire. _How convenient is that?_

"Guys, Dylan just called! He said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road," a dj stopped the music to give a warning.

"Shit let's go!"

The jockeys, Kira, and their puke covered leader bolted towards their cars. I swayed on my feet, wondering how I was gonna get back to the dorms. No way was I gonna walk all the way.

"Hey Sarah, mind if I hop in with you?"

We headed toward where she and the boys were parked, the other new kid following behind. I heard him ask for a ride as well. _Isn't Sarah just the sweetest for picking up lost puppies._ I kept tripping over roots and other debris as we got closer. The new guy caught me, holding my arm as we reached the car.

"Chase."

"Eva, thanks again."

"Thought that guy and I were about to go at it. His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though," Reid said passing by us with Tyler, smirking.

In my drunken stupor, something about Reid's attitude struck me as fishy and a turn on. _This can't be good._ With Chase's help, I made it into the back seat and waited for Sarah to start the car. The ignition wouldn't catch and kept making that awful noise.

"My car won't start!"

"Hop in with us," Tyler offered.

"I can't just leave it here!"

"I could fix it for you," Reid said hopping out of the Hummer.

He walked over, raised the hood, and stood there. His hands making noise as he made adjustments for a few seconds.

"Try it again," he said closing the hood.

Sarah turned the key again and the car roared to life.

"Thank you," she called as she pulled out onto the trail to get us back to Spenser.

My head spun and I regretted those last few shots. I pressed my forehead against the cool glass, breathing deeply, trying to catch my focus. School is gonna suck tomorrow.

We pulled into the school parking lot fifteen minutes later.

"Thanks again for the ride," I slurred getting out of the back seat slowly, trying not to face plant.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Kate had a look of concern etched on her face. Real concern, not that fake stuff people use when trying to hide how dumb they think you are for not knowing your limits.

"Oh yeah. Drink some water, eat a piece of toast, and a good night sleep and I'll be golden."

We walked into the building housing our dorms and parted at the girls' dorm. Chase hung around to chat while I scurried for my room. I hoped Kira would still be on her way back with Aaron and leave me alone. Insulting her was not my brightest move.

As I drifted off, a nagging thought consumed me; I thought about how perfect and peculiar timing was tonight. _Jock Boy blowing chunks and Reid's phenomenal mechanic skills._ I heard Kira's key in the door and rolled over to feint sleep. _Eva old girl, think nothing of it._ _Just the whiskey playing tricks. _


	2. Freak Like Me

The sunlight filtered in through the blinds, rousing me from a deep sleep. I slowly sat up groaning. _Why do I do that to myself?_ I looked over at the clock and jumped out of bed. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! 15 minutes to get ready and get across campus, fuck me dude! _With no time to shower, I pulled on my uniform and freshened up the best I could. InsultingKirahad been a bad idea._ Stupid bitch couldn't even wake me up._

I reached my Math class with a minute to spare. The last seat was next to the blonde guy from last night, Reid. He looked even more delectable with the rays of sunlight highlighting his face. His piercing blue eyes met mine as I practically fell through the door.

"My hero," he crowed in greeting.

I murmured a hello and carefully picked my way up the stairs of our raised desks. I was still dizzy from the night before and hoped to Hera I still didn't reek of booze. I plopped down into my seat groaning.

"Long night?"

I grunted in response, rolling my head to my right to look at him. He laughed, obviously enjoying that his "hero" was hung-over. _Jackass._

"Too much liquor and too many bitches."

The bell rang and the classroom fell silent. Our professor, a middle aged woman bustled in rambling on about her expectations for this semester, blah blah blah. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Reid. He was slumped over in his chair doodling on the cover of his notebook. I craned my neck to see he had already had the starting of a comic. A man and a woman were locked in a fascinating embrace, her legs thrown over his shoulders, head thrown back with a look of ecstasy, fingers gripping his arms. Looking closer I could see a tattoo matching the one Reid has and my face. _What a little shit, but I must admit that looks really hot._

"Like what you see?" I glanced up to see Reid smirking at me as a blush crept across my face. _Fucker._

"Eh if you like that sort of thing," I said nonchalantly, "A bit vanilla if you ask me."

"Oh really?"

"Mr. Garwin! Miss Watson! Am I interrupting you?"

The professor looked irritated that our conversation trumped the math formula written on the old fashioned chalk board.

"Sorry Professor. Mr. Garwin was explaining how to reach my next class," I ducked my head meekly.

The class continued on, Reid kept doodling, and I dozed through the lecture explaining the Pythagorean Theorem. I may have gone to a public, but I was advanced and had already completed this part of the course.

The rest of my morning classes passed without incident. My hangover slowly subsiding to make way for the hunger pains in my belly. I groaned with relief as the lunch bell rung and nearly sprinted to the commons area. I looked around me trying to figure out what was what.

"Hungry?" Sarah came up beside me grinning. I looked at my hands clutching my abdomen. _How embarrassing!_

"Just a little," I said smirking and dropping my arms to my sides.

"Looks like there are a few different lines, huh? Sweet they have pizza!"

Sarah grabbed my hand and drug me to the pizza line where the smell of molten cheese and Canadian bacon assaulted my nose most pleasurably. I bought two slices and followed her to where she sat with Kate. Moments later all the guys followed suit, Caleb next to Sarah, Pouge next to Kate, and Tyler and Reid on either side of me.

The conversations ebbed and flowed around me as I concentrated on eating my food in a civilized manner. I noticed a lull in the conversation and looked up to everyone looking at.

"Wha?" my mouth full of pizza.

"I asked what you were doing tonight," Kate giggled.

"Studying I suppose," I mumbled between bites of pizza.

"No way! You're coming to Nicky's, girlie!"

Reid threw an arm around my shoulders, squeezing me to him. The smell of his cologne sent shivers down my spine and reminded me what I was sent to this school for. I scowled at the thought and lost my appetite.

"Sure, I'll meet you there say eightish?"

Seven o'clock found me in a frenzy, rushing between my closet and the full length mirror hanging next to it.

"Ugly…. Ratchet…. What the hell was I thinking?!"

I flung the clothes I owned across my side of the room, desperately trying to find something to wear. I pulled a slow swig from the whiskey bottle next to where I knelt. At the moment I hated myself and what I had become. Another pull, then another, and another until my bottle was gone. Feeling relaxed, I finally found something I could somewhat tolerate. Dark blue skinny jeans, knee high, black leather boots, red tank, and black leather jack fit the mood I was in, feisty and irate. I slammed the door to my room shut and started walking the mile and a half to Nicky's; to keep myself warm I had grabbed another bottle from my stash.

"Cheers, bitches," I mumbled before taking another swallow. I trudged my way there singing to myself and keeping the buzz going.

At eight o'clock sharp, I could hear the music from the bar coming from open doors. From a distance I could also hear guys arguing and storming off. Four of them however stayed outside to continue their heated discussion. As I came closer, I could recognize the voices, the Sons of Ipswich. I hid behind some crates to listen in. Caleb was yelling about how Reid was being irresponsible and then out of nowhere a barrel came flying at Caleb and Reid was tossed into a stack of glass bottles next to where I was hiding.

"Holy shit!" I sprung up, not thinking. I lost my footing and tumbled onto the ground beside Reid. My head spun from the sudden movement combined with the booze. I started giggling uncontrollably, starting to fall apart at the seams. Slowly, I struggled to find my footing again.

"And here I thought I was the only freak at school! Bahahahahaha! Whoa!" In my hysterics, I had fallen back down on my bum.

"Easy Eva. What all did you see?" Reid took my elbow and helped brush the dirt off my jeans.

"I heard y'all yelling and a barrel flying towards Caleb, then you flying into the glass stacks." My incessant giggles soon produced a snort at the absurdity around me.

"Are you sure? That sounds really farfetched," said Caleb coldly.

I tilted my head back and let out a howl of laughter.

"Whew! Lay off the liquor." Tyler waved a hand in front of his face to ward of the sweet scent.

"You try having to look like this and see how your drinking habit grows." I shot a glare at Tyler then looked down at the frail body I was forced to wear.

"What are you talking about? I think we should get you home. Ty go tell the girls we took her home."

"No Pouge, I'm fine." I felt a cool rush start from my head to my toes and the unfurl of wings. I would show them what I meant, that I was like them.

"What the fuck!" Reid's eyes widened at my true appearance. Blue-violet dragon wings expanded from my back with a wing-span of 6 feet, black curved horns grew from head, and fangs gently grazed my lower lip.

"See, I'm a freak too."


	3. Jameson

**_**I do not own the lyrics of "Foxy, Foxy" or "The Lords of Salem" by Rob Zombie**_**

"See, I'm a freak too."

The boys gaped, not moving, eyes round and mouths open. Caleb recovered first and approached me slowly. He circled me, taking it all in.

"You have a tail."

I growled softly. _That fucking tail ruins everything._

"Yea, what of it?"

"Let me see!"

Reid shoved past Caleb to get a better look, and me being me gave a little wiggle of my behind for good measure.

"'Foxy, foxy, what's it gonna be?'"

I rolled my eyes, but went with it.

"'God hates the Lords of Salem.' Witches? That's what you are, right? I mean you don't feel like fae, but I could be wrong." _It wouldn't be the first time._ I thought back to the awful day this past summer. The day I met _him_ and my future became unclear. The day my body was no longer the temple I had trained for it to be. Caleb had come round to face me, his eyes narrowed.

"And what would you know about witches?"

"Well considering I spent time studying with a coven two years ago, quite a bit actually. I admire the way you walk the fine line between the Veils. I also admire their architecture," I said the last with a wink at Reid. Slowly my wings, fangs, and the like faded back into nothing. I could hear voices coming. Soon Sara was at the door wondering if everything was alright.

"Yea, we're coming," with another look at me Caleb continued, "We'll be talking about this more later." He turned on his heel, following Sara back into the bar. The rest of the boys and myself did the same, I'd be damned if I was gonna waste the rest of the evening.

The rest of the night passed without incident. I spent most of my time hustling poor saps on the pool table with Reid and Tyler. Learning a couple new tricks and teaching a few of my own. I enjoyed my time, I enjoyed my company, I enjoyed it maybe a bit too much. I glanced over at Caleb, Sara, Pogue, Kate, and Chase. Chase caught my glance and smirked. I looked down blushing. When I looked up again, he was preoccupied playing Caleb in foosball. I shivered and went back to the conversation I had been having with Reid. What species was superior, vamps or weres?

"Neither obviously. I mean your categories are too broad. All the different types of weres and vamps, the question is too vague."

"Okay, okay, okay, so are there like basic vamps?"

"Eh, not really. Now let's say we break the question down to being a made vampire versus a werewolf, I'd say even. New borns of both are unpredictable and undisciplined. However, each have the opportunity to learn. With natural vamps, they are born into it."

"Holy shit, you're kidding right?"

"Not at all, that's not even the half of it."

"What are you two lover birds talking about?"

"Shove it Baby Boy!"

"Dismemberment and the most effective methods of disposal," I said, voice monotone and face in deadpan.

Tyler shuffled uncomfortably and I let out a sharp bark of laughter. Maybe I could pretend this night wouldn't end. Maybe I could hold out a few more days. Maybe we could skip Autumn Fest. Maybe, maybe, maybe, and one more fat maybe. _I need another drink._ I pulled the flask from my jacket and took a pull.

"Hey now!" Reid grabbed my flask and dumped it out onto the floor.

"What the fuck dude!"

"Normally, I'd be deeply offended by such alcohol abuse, but you girlie have had enough." He pocketed the silver flask, then took my face in his hands.

"I don't know what you are or who you are, but I get the feeling you aren't here by chance or choice. Let us help you."

I stared into his shockingly blue eyes and nodded. Maybe there was still a way out of this. Maybe there was still hope. Maybe….

Everything went black as I felt myself fall through the smoky air.

"Eva!"

"Eva!"

"What happened?"

"She just slumped over; you think it's from how much she drank?"

"Probably, the girl's a lush."

"You don't know the half it," I mumbled, my eyes fluttering open.

My head hurt and my stomach churned, as I tried to sit up. Steady hands guided me to the sitting position and rubbed small circles on my back. It felt nice and comforting. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve any of this! I wrenched myself away from who ever thought to give me a soothing touch and lurched out the door. I stumbled down the stairs and attempted to run. I could hear my "friends" call after me, their feet on gravel closing in on me. Reid caught me as I fell to my knees, finally letting the tears fall.

"Don't! No, no, no! I don't deserve this! You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand, Eva?"

Reid shook my shoulders, giving me a look of such sincerity, I sobbed harder. I crumbled into his embrace, whimpering.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so so so sorry…."

I could feel the others around us. I could feel their eyes boring into my back.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You just got here."

"Caleb is right to-to be suspic-"

"Why don't I take her home? She's half out of her mind and drunk."

Chase pulled me by my arm, none to gently, tugging me toward a rusted car in the parking lot. I could hear Reid's protests as I was shoved into the car. I curled up in my seat, praying for the storm to pass, hoping he stayed silent. He was silent for a moment after he slammed the door, but I knew it was only a matter of time.

"What the fuck was that? Do you think you can save them?"

I whimpered into the seat, playing dead, dreading the fact that "dead" was a possibility.

"Answer me! Dammit Eva! Your tasks are simple, play nice and feed my power. Did you show them?"

Nothing. I stared at the thread bare upholstery, holding my breath. There was no point trying to lie to Chase, not with how we were tied. I cursed my father silently.

"FUCK! You've ruined everything! You stinking drunk! I should you drop you here and have a tree crush you! What the hell are you good for? Fucking fairy."

I paused in my misery, growing angry. Fairy? Who the fuck does he think he is? Fairy. A growl rumbled from my chest. I craned my neck to look at him from my fetal position. Hoping the contorted angle made him uncomfortable.

"Fucking fairy, huh? Don't you forget who you deal with mortal. Don't you forget where I come from."

During my rant, I slowly raised myself to a crouch, only to be hit with a force to snap my head into the window.

"You are nothing to them. They traded you to me. You belong to me."

At the school he let me out with a threat over my friends' heads. Silent tears coursed down my cheeks as I hobbled to my dorm. My jeans ripped from where I had fallen in the gravel. Luckily, Kira had been at Nicky's too so I could sob myself to sleep uninterrupted.

I skipped class the next few days, claiming I didn't feel well. The school nurse came by at the suggestion of the Provose and declared me contagious; I was then moved to a private dorm, at my suggestion. Compulsion is a great thing. News spread about my new abode and knocks at my door became a constant. Kate, Sara, and the boys, I ignored all of them, especially Reid. How could I tell the boy with eyes like ice that I was alright, how could I skirt around the truth that threatened to spill from my lips?

Finally, two days later, Caleb made my choice for me.

"Eva open up!"

"Go away."

"I'm going to count to three and if you don't open the door, I'll open it for you."

"Yea right."

"One, two…" And the door swung open.

"I thought I had until three."

Caleb shrugged as he took a seat at the end of my bed. We looked at each other for a moment before he told me about my innocence.

"It's not your fault."

"What's not?"

"I know about Chase. I know who he is and I know who you are. I know you don't have a choice."

"We always have a choice, Caleb. I'm just too weak to fight for it. Why do you think my father traded me to Chase? Why keep one weak daughter when he could have eyes in the mortal world to spy on the other Courts?"

"You are anything but weak. Reid is right, let us help you."

"I can't Caleb. Chase has been bleeding me dry. The compulsion I used on the nurse was all the extra I had left. I'm exhausted just from holding a glamour."

"How does that work? How is he doing it?"

"He's using me as a focus, like an external battery."

"Can you break the connection?"

"Not even Fae can break a blood oath."


	4. Shut Up and Dance with Me

"Blood oath?"

"My father traded me for Chase's loyalty in this realm, to seal the deal they signed the contract in blood. Short of death, I'm stuck."

"What if your father died? Or Chase?"

"Yes, I suppose that would do the trick as well. I don't know how you'd manage it, Chase would be the easier mark, but the only way I can see you succeeding is by Using. I understand the cost that comes with it."

"Killing Chase is the way to save all of us. While you've locked yourself away, Kate and Pogue have ended up in the hospital. We need you, Eva, just as much as you need us."

"I need time to think."

"Well, don't take too long we move on Fall Fest."

"That's tomorrow.""

"Your point?"

"Fine Caleb, you win. I can't promise that I'll be much help."

"We need Intel."

"That I can do. When do we start?"

"After you get some sleep," he glanced at the door, "You have a visitor."

Reid poked his head around the corner with a sheepish grin.

"Hi."

"Hi."

I look down into my lap, embarrassed that this multi-faceted boy seems to have taken an interest in my lowly, untruthful self. I focus on my blanket and the designs in the fabric, running my fingers over and over the patterns. I could feel the weight on my bed shift, I peeked through my lashes to see that Caleb is by the door, and Reid is now sitting at the end of the bed. His hand took mine away from its distraction.

"Look at me."

"No, I'm filthy."

"Why?"

"You know why, what I am."

"Fae?"

"No, a deceiver, liar, a drunk."

Finally, the damn burst and the tears fell and my shoulders trembled. I cried for these boys, that had no control of their wayward brother, my father that needed this bargain to care for his kingdom, and finally myself.

"Eva, what choice did you have? You're here now, doing something and that's what counts! Tomorrow we're going to end this, okay?" He holds my face in his hands and kisses the tip of my nose

I see Caleb retreat and shut the door and snuggle into Reid.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always."

My eyes drifted shut and for the first time a long while, felt peace. Things might turn out okay, not okay, things may turn out great.

I awoke for the second time to the sun filtering through the blinds of my dorm and blonde hair tickling my cheek. I smiled shyly as I gently stroked Reid's face, feeling the rhythm of his heart and breathing. My bliss was cut short by the reality of this evening's festivities.

"What do I snore?"

"Huh?"

"You look cranky. Was I snoring?" I giggled.

"No, I was thinking of what's to come."

"It's a simple plan. We go to the dance with Sarah and Baby Boy and Caleb saves the day."

"I hope so." The boys had gotten together to put together an outline of a plan before coming to me. Today, we'd go over the details now that I had returned to the land of the living. I hoped it was enough.

By the time, evening fell we had everything ironed out. Tyler and Reid would escort Sarah and me to the Festival while Caleb did the heavy lifting. I gave them all the ins and outs I could. The trouble was Chase was sneaky and rarely overplayed his hand. All we could do was hope and pray.

The rest of the day was spent primping. Caleb's mother and Sarah took over when it was my turn, as I had no clue what human sophistication looked like. All I had experienced was what modern teenage girls deemed classy.

I twirled in the mirror when Mrs. Danvers had claimed she was finished.

"You look beautiful; Reid is a lucky young man."

"You really think so?" She had been gracious enough to lend me one of her gowns. Floor length, strapless, and tiers of black lace. My long dark hair had been pulled into an up do fitting of a princess. Little black roses chained together to form my necklace and earrings. I had to admit, I agreed. Sarah linked her arm through mine and we made our way towards the stairs to our awaiting gentlemen. I heard them draw their breath as we appeared at the top of the stairs, Sarah the light to my dark. We descended the stairs and separated to the arms of our dates.

"You look divine, every bit of the princess you are."

"And you my handsome, valiant knight."

I broke our gazing, blushing. Is this what being loved feels like or at least cherished?

"It's time to go."

I looked back up to see Caleb pulling away from Sara. Weariness etched on his handsome face, in twenty-four hours his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend had been rushed to the hospital and his life threatened. We stood looking around at each other, wondering what tonight's outcome would be. Finally, Tyler moved to escort Sara to the Hummer, Reid and myself followed as Caleb walked to his Mustang.

We drove to Spencer in silence, Sara and I glancing over at each other every couple of minutes with nervous smiles. When we pulled up, the boys opened the doors to lead us inside. The gymnasium was decorated in rustic beauty. Lights twinkled from the ceiling and potted trees showed off their fall hues of orange and yellow. It reminded me of how my father ordered the grounds to be decorated for Samhain. A tear fell from my cheek at the thought of my loveless father.

"I need to pee."

"Thanks for the info Sara, need someone to hold your hand?"

Maybe my reaction was rude, but it's been a very rough week. She grabbed my hand and dragged me away from our handsome gentlemen before anyone could protest.

"I don't feel right about this."

She spoke as soon as she locked the bathroom door, turning to me.

"It's not like we have much of a choice, dear. This is how needs to be, Caleb saving the day and me as far from Chase as we can get."

As I said his name, I realized my mistake. The lights began to flicker and the shadows started to dance. The next thing I knew we were in the old Putnam barn, with Sara floating unconscious and me frozen next to her.


	5. Mine

I slowly blinked my eyes, taking in as much of the barn as could through my peripherals. _Stupid son of a bitch, _I thought. How did he know?

"That my dear, is one of the many perks I receive from having you as my focus," Chase chuckled. My mind exploded with shock; _that was never part of the bargain! Daddy would never let a _witch_, especially a pion like you, invade a mind of a fae, no matter how angry he is._

"Apparently he would. I believe the phrase he used was, 'Yours to use as you like.' Oh poor Eva, unloved by even her own father. No wonder you're a drunk; only cared about by treacherous, unloyal trash!"

I could feel tears slide down my cheeks one by one, my hope growing with each one. I quashed the small ember, refusing to share my realization with the troll in front of me. I just hoped it was enough to help Caleb. Chase disappeared to appear above the door frame, Caleb coming in a moment later.

"I just had a feeling you wouldn't keep up your end of the bargain, so I took out a couple of insurance policies."

"You touch them and-"

"And what you'll kill me? They look stunning don't they? Your love and the love of your idiot friend. If he's smart he'll stay away."

_Oh my Goddess! I hadn't even thought of- Reid, stay away!_ I willed him to hear me. I emotionally sagged against the bonds that held me, one little push took more energy than I could afford.

At Spencer

"Eva! Sarah! C'mon open the door! Fuck!"

"Reid, you don't think…"

"I don't wanna think, Baby Boy. Get the car."

"But Caleb said-"

"I don't care what Caleb said. He has Eva too!"

_Reid, stay away!_

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Man, are you okay?"

"It's her…" Reid's baby blues turned icy at the thought of Chase holding his girl, _my girl_, against her will. "Get the car, Tyler!"

At the Barn

Thunder crashed and I knew the finale was about to start. Slowly, I tried to wiggle my little finger. _Success! Oh shit, calm down._ I glanced in the direction of the fight coming to a head in front of me.

"…How about you let them go and I let you live out your life?" _Oh Caleb, jackass._

"How about I make you my weeatch," Chase smirked in return.

Caleb flew through the air and I knew our time was up. I wrenched my arms up, throwing myself to a crouch.

"Hey Chase! How about you get fucked already?"

Chase whipped his head around to face me.

"How did you-?"

"Ssshhhh, it's okay." I stepped forward to run a hand along his jaw, "I'm here to serve."

With a wink I made my way to Caleb, making my hips sway a little extra, I crouched to check his pulse, willing him to be still.

"He's out cold. Good job."

"Are you sure?"

"I may be a bit slow on joining the winning team, but I'm not stupid."

My goal was to lull him into a false sense of security, maybe just maybe I could end this.

"Darling, let's just burn this barn down. I'm all the power you'll ever need. Just think of it, endless amounts." I ran my hand down his chest as I whispered in his ear, nipping him at the next crack of thunder. He shivered against me. I ran my hand even further bringing my body down, too.

"Whoa whoa! I don't think so." He grabbed me by my hair, dragging me to face him. I could feel the pins hold my hair in place ripping against my scalp. I gasped in pain.

"Did you really think I'd buy that?"

"No, but it did buy me time."

"To do what?" He sneered at me.

"This," at that moment the small knife I had hid in my heels was jammed upwards into what I was hoping was his diaphragm. I may not have been able to kill him with magic, but with breaking his hold, a good old fashioned knife fight was within limits.

I stepped back, letting him drop to his knees. I pondered his vulnerability and lifted my foot to finish the job. Before I could extend my leg, I felt arms pull me away from the sad carcass.

"Let me do it! Let me finish the bastard!" I swung around to who held me, pounding my small fists onto their chest. Tears ran fully now as I kept wailing away half-heartedly.

Reid just held me. I could hear Tyler helping Caleb up and bringing him to Sarah. I quieted enough to listen to what he had been whispering into my hair.

"It's gonna be okay, baby girl. Shh, I'm here, I got you. He's gone."

I looked up at him and kissed him swiftly on the mouth.

"Thank you." At that moment I knew I had to leave. There was a chance of repercussions that he shouldn't have to deal with, like my father, my drinking, the list went on. I pulled away from him and turned towards the door.

"What are you doing, Eva?"

"It's not safe Reid. I need to go before they come."

"Before who comes? Your father? Fuck him and fuck anyone else that wants to take you away. You belong with us, with me."

"Reid-"

"No, Eva! Stay, I will protect you or help you protect yourself," he corrected himself as I narrowed my eyes a bit. He stepped towards me, wrapping his arms around me.

"It may have only been a month or so, but I'm falling in love with you, Eva Watson. Fully and irrevocably."

"'Irrevocably', since when do you know multi-syllable words, Reid?"

"Shut up, Baby Boy! Get Caleb and Sarah out of here."

He brought his attention back to me, his eyes warm like a summer sky.

"What do you say, Eva? Stay."

"Yea, come on, Eva stay. Reidy-poo has your back and so do we," Tyler chose the perfect moment to check in as our bodies were only millimeters apart.

Reid rolled his eyes, then zeroed in on me. I scrunched my face, thinking the proposition over.

"We made a pretty good team, huh?"

"Good? We made a great team, love."

I mulled it over some more, my father's associates weren't mediocre in any way, not like Chase. But would he really send them? Would he really be mad or would he be proud of me? And then I realized something, I didn't care. Why would I, when this beautiful boy in front of me is confessing his willingness to put himself in harm's way?

"You know, Garwin, I think I'll take you up on that."

I grabbed his shirt front and pulled him the rest of the distance to crash his lips into mine.

Epilogue- One Month Later

Reid and I walked hand in hand towards the lunch room, laughing at each other's craving for today's lunch.

"I want cheese pizza with ranch. Oh and let's not forget the Catalina dressing either!"

"What is it with you pretending your food is a salad when it's not?"

"Don't knock it until you try it." He rolled his eyes at me and planted a peck on my hair line.

We sat down at the group's table along with Ty, Sarah, Caleb, Pogue, and Kate.

"What are you goons laughing about now?"

"Tyler, will you please tell Reid that any food goes with dressing?"

"Dressing? Like turkey dressing? Stove top?"

"No, she means like ranch dressing."

"Yuck, no!" The table burst out laughing.

"Looking good, Eva."

"Get fucked Aaron."

"Only if you're the one doing it."

"You walked into that one, babe."

"Damn! You're right. Hmmmm… well in that case, fuck off."

"That's much better."

"Garwin, will you shut up, I'm trying to talk to Eva."

"Clearly, I don't want to talk to you, asshole."

"Of course you do. All girls want to talk to me."

"Sarah? No? Kate? No? Nope, looks like we all say nay, Sparky. Bye, bye."

"You little-" My arm swung before anyone knew what happened. Aaron stumbled back, clutching his face.

"That's my girl."


End file.
